Story:Star Trek: Voyager/Typhuss Making Amends With His Friends/Chapter 4
At Starfleet Command Admiral Kira is briefing the Admiralty on the new information. The Alliance fleet will be here in 4 hours Typhuss says as he looks at the Admirals. Admiral Cornwell chimes in. Admiral how can we hold them off until we get the allied fleet ready? Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. Typhuss thinks. We use weapon platforms, we have torpedo turrets and phaser turrets, the Klingon and Andorian fleets are here and so is my fleet Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. Akaar looks at him. Or we surrender to the Alliance fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at them. Both Typhuss and Cornwell are shocked by this. Not on my watch, if we we surrender to the Alliance they will just kill us and Starfleet didn't surrender to the Dominion during the Dominion War Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. He looks at him. Yeah because of Captain Sisko's stubbornness and look at what happened we're not at pre-Dominion War levels, and we've lost so much to the Alliance if we surrender we would be able to build up and buy our time I'm gonna send a diplomatic team to meet with Commander Kiva and Lex Luthor I'm also ordering the allied fleet to stand down we're done dismissed Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at them. They leave the briefing room. On the command vessel Commander Kiva walks towards Lex after he trained. What's that? Lex says as he looks at her. She shows it to him. The Federation wants to send a diplomatic team, they want to surrender Kiva says as she looks at Lex. Lex smirks. I don't believe it Lex says as he looks at Kiva. Kiva looks at him. Believe it Lex Fleet Admiral Akaar send the message Commander Kiva says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It doesn't seem real, its just a trick Lex says as he looks at Kiva. She looks at him. In Fleet Admiral Akaar's office he's drafting up terms of the allied forces surrender when the doors chimed three times. Yes Vice Admiral Kira Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at the doors annoyed. He enters his office pissed off. Are you out of your damn mind, surrender to the Lucian Alliance, when that diplomatic team steps aboard that Alliance ship, Lex will just kill them and then Earth will live under Lucian Alliance rule and Lex doesn't want peace with the Federation, I think you should rethink your decision before its too late Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. He turns to him. My choice is made and you are ordered to stand down Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him. You don't know this, Lex and I used to be friends, I have known this man for 31 years, I know how he thinks and you don't, a fleet of Ha'tak class ships will attack Earth, our fleet and they will kill us or make us into slaves, once the enemy knows we will not fight anymore they will attack or are you just going to act like a fool Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. He gets up and faces him. How dare you say that about me when I'm trying to keep us from suffering more deaths, and Admiral you better get the hell out of my office before I throw you in the brig for insubordination Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira leaves his office. Voyager, Enterprise, and Intrepid meet up with the Lucian Alliance command ship. On the bridge of Voyager Chakotay is sitting in his chair. I can't believe we've been ordered to surrender Captain Chakotay says as he looks at Commander Paris. Tom looks at him. Typhuss walks onto the bridge and walks towards the command chairs. Akaar wants to do this peace with Lex and the Lucian Alliance, I say we blow those Alliance ships out of the stars and I almost came close to being thrown in the brig by Akaar Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay and Tom. Sensors beep. Here they come Tom says as he looks at them. The Lucian Alliance command ship the same one that almost destroyed the USS Valiant emerge from hyperspace. On the bridge of Voyager Commander Kim looks at Chakotay. Should I call for battle stations sir? Harry says as he looks at Captain Chakotay. Chakotay turns to him. No, we have been ordered to stand down, raise the shields Chakotay says as he looks at Harry. Harry raises Voyager's shields. Chakotay turns to Lieutenant Larsen. Lasren, what is the emeny ship doing Chakotay says as he looks at Lieutenant Larsen. He looks at his console. We're being hailed by them its for the Admiral Lieutenant Larsen says as he looks up from his console. Admiral Kira turns to him. On screen Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Larsen. He inputs commands into his console and brings it on the viewer Lex appears on the viewer taunting Typhuss. You think you can beat me with that fleet, that's a joke Lex says on the viewscreen. Get to the point Lex, what do you want Typhuss says as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen. He thinks and chimes in. I'm going to destroy the Federation and Earth, the end of the Federation is at hand and all of you will die Lex says on the viewscreen. I have heard this before, we will not surrender to you and the Lucian Alliance, take your best shot at it Lex, get ready for one hell of a fight Typhuss says as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen. Chakotay mutes the audio. Sir we're under orders to surrender to him remember Chakotay says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I'm not making peace with that man, that's our enemy, remember when I went back in time to 2376 to save all of you from Lex, Lex and the Lucian Alliance don't want peace and we are making a mistake please listen to me Chakotay Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay.